The Greatest Love
by mollybugs
Summary: We had the greatest love of all time. The heat of our kisses…our love…it could set the world ablaze. Then something happened. It changed everything.


**Disclaimer: All things HP is not mine. Even the plot is borrowed.**  
  
*The Greatest Love*  
  
            We had the greatest love of all time. The heat of our kisses, our love, it could set the world ablaze. Then something happened. See, I was a horrible person before I found her love. And even her love couldn't save me from him.  
  
            My father destroyed my life, ruining everything I had built up: my career, my friends, and my love. He used the Imperius curse on me, made me what I was before her. Only this time, I was worse. I went after her, making attempts on the lives of her family and friends, using my all to destroy her. To break her. Make her weak.  
  
            She saved me. It came to a final showdown, her and me. Just before I could kill her, torture her, make her bleed to death slowly, she hit me. "_Sommeil des mois_," she whispered, pointing her wand at me. I fell into darkness, a comatose state ridden with nightmares. Sleep of the months, she had cursed me with. Curse me to sleep for at least two months, haunted by my past and tortured by my conscience.  
  
            When I awoke, things would never be the same. Three months later I sat up in my bed and was released from St. Mungo's a week later. At first she hid me from her friends, not wanting them to see that we were together again. She told me that we weren't together, that she was just my friend trying to help. I agreed, not wanting to upset her.  
  
            Her friends found out. They condemned her at first, but when I killed my own father to save the life of her mother, they all forgave both of us. I was back in the group. We eventually stopped kidding ourselves and gave into the passion, kissing each other madly when we were alone. But she couldn't deal with it.  
  
            I could always tell that she was still afraid of me, scared that I would give in to my evil side once more. She didn't care if I had been forced back to Voldemort with the Imperius curse. All she knew was the things I'd done, that I could do again if our love became so passionate that the power she gave me threatened the Dark Lord himself.  
  
            So I ended things. I knew we would never be safe, and I couldn't risk her. We stayed friends, if that's what you can call jumping at each other's touches and becoming nervous idiots when we were alone together. Then he came in. A Death Eater we had both fought against. He was once my friend, but then I turned to the light. He was back now, and he needed our help.  
  
            Normally we would just turn away, maybe report him to the Ministry. But he had two friends of ours. He needed a potion, and that's where our friends came in. I couldn't tell you what it was today, but it was important to him. One of our friends was a most powerful witch, and he was only talented in the Dark Arts. So we helped him to gather the things he needed. That's when we got our first reality check.  
  
_            We were hiding in her private stores, getting the supplies he needed.  
  
            "What's this all about?" he asked, referring to the tension between us.  
  
            "What? We're just friends," we both replied.  
  
            "Pah. You're not friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, it's blood... blood screaming inside you to work its will. I may be love's bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it."_  
  
            We fought with him against some Death Eaters, who'd been on the look for him, and he ran off, saying he didn't need that potion after all. Two other friends, who'd been involved with the other two, found them later. That's a whole other story in itself.  
  
            That was when we realized this was wrong. Everything about us, everything he said. It hit us like ice water on a hot day. We went our separate ways for the day, resuming life as if it was normal. That was until she came to me two nights later.  
  
            _"Hey. I was wondering when you were coming."  
  
            "I'm not coming back."  
  
            "We're not friends. We never were. And I can fool Lupin, and I can fool my friends, but I can't fool myself. Or Nott, for some reason. What I want from you I can never have. You said so yourself. You don't need me to take care of you anymore. So I'm gonna go.' I stared straight into her eyes, gazing deep into the pain in her eyes.  
  
            "I don't accept that."  
  
            "You have to."  
  
            "How can... There's gotta be some way we can still see each other."  
  
            "There is: tell me that you don't love me." Knowing that would never happen, she left.  
  
            Things were never the same. We saw each other occasionally at work, when the Order met, but we tried to stay separate. We gave up on that soon enough, and we stopped trying to deny that we loved each other. We were a couple again, fighting together in the war against Voldemort.  
  
            We had suspected a spy in the Order, and it turned out to be her partner. She had been trying to get me back on the dark side, for Voldemort wanted me back. But we knew better. We had our own spy. I pretended to be evil again, although this time I was able to fight the Imperius. Eventually we got Voldemort's plans, and she was ousted. But the things I was forced to do. Pretend I hated the woman I loved, kiss the evil whore. Things took their toll.  
  
_            "Look, I know you only did what I asked. And we, we got what we wanted."  
  
            "I never wanted it to go that far."  
  
            "I know that. It's not even a question of that. It's just, after ... I need a little bit of a break. Please." She turned to leave.  
  
            "You still my girl?" She paused by the doorway.  
  
            "Always." And she was gone._  
  
            I saved her life, when she was being tortured by a Death Eater, and things got better between us. We faced little troubles, like choice words from big stupid evil guys, but we we're good. We were in love. But we didn't know any better. Her mother did.  
  
_

            She came to my apartment one day, confronting me on a matter that I refused to face.  
  
            _"I'm here because I'm worried about you two... in general".  
  
            "What happened before when I changed, it won't happen again."  
  
            "That's not all I'm concerned about. I don't have to tell you that you and Ginny are from different worlds."  
  
            "No, you don't."  
  
            "She's had to deal with a lot. Grew up fast after her father... Sometimes even I forget that she's not the little girl I thought she was."  
              
            "And I'm one of the reasons she had to. I endanger her life just by loving her."  
  
            "She's just starting out her life in the real world."  
  
            "I know. I think about it more now that she's becoming an Auror."  
  
            "Good. Because when it comes to you Draco, she's just like any other young woman in love. You're all she can see of tomorrow. But I think we both know that there are some hard choices ahead. If she can't make them, you're going to have to. I know you care about her; I just hope you care enough.  
  
            And then I knew. I knew that we couldn't be. There could be no us. I had to be the strong one. I couldn't endanger her anymore.  
  
_            "I've been thinking... about our future. And the more I do, the more I feel like us, you and me being together, is unfair to you."  
              
            "Is this about what Voldemort said? Because he was just trying to shake us up."  
  
            "He was right."  
  
            "No. No, he wasn't. He's the bad guy."  
  
            "You deserve more. You deserve something outside of this fight against the darkness. You should be with someone who can take you into public and not worry about being shot down by Death Eaters. Someone who can promise not to hurt you, willingly or not. Someone you can love without worrying."  
  
            "I don't care about that."  
  
            "You will. And children."  
  
            "Children? Can you say jumping the gun? I kill my goldfish."  
  
            "Today. But you have no idea how fast it goes, Ginny. Before you know it, you'll want it all, a normal life."  
  
            "I'll never have a normal life."  
  
            "Right, you'll always be in the Order, fighting evil wizards. But that's all the more reason why you should have a real relationship instead of this, this freak show. I didn't mean that."  
  
            "I'm gonna go."  
  
            "I'm sorry. Ginny, you know how much I love you. It kills me to say this."  
  
            "Then don't. Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this? "  
  
            "Have you, rationally?"  
  
            "No. No, of course not. I'm just some swoony little girl, right?"  
  
            "I'm trying to do what's right here, okay? I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart."  
  
            "Heart? You have a heart?"  
  
            "Don't."  
  
            "Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what? I didn't know that I got a choice in that. I'm never gonna change. I can't change. I want my life to be with you."  
  
            "I don't."  
  
            "You don't want to be with me? I can't believe you're breaking up with me."  
  
            "It doesn't mean that I don't ..."  
  
            "How am I supposed to stay away from you?"  
  
            "I'm leaving. After the battle, when Harry kills Voldemort. If we survive, I'll go."  
  
            "Where?"  
  
            "I don't know."  
  
            "Is this really happening?" My heart broke._  
  
            Harry killed Voldemort, and I left. As the Aurors, Mediwizards, everyone was running about, I stood there and looked at her one last time. She caught my eye, and we gazed into each other's souls for the last time ever. A light breeze picked up, blowing some wisps of hair into her face. And this was our goodbye.  
  
            We saw each other once or twice, when I came to London on business. But things were never the same. They never would be. I'd given up our love. And though we loved each other forever, we would never love again.  
  
_*Finit_  
  
**AN - The end. Yes, this is taken from Buffy. Modeled after Buffy and Angel's love, with a few changes. Don't ask why I did this. I had an inspiration, and it turned into this. Sigh. Anywho, please review! Tell me if I was stupid and never should have written this or if it was good. Just PLEASE don't say "ooh write more" or something like that. I hate when people TELL me to write more.  This is a ONE-SHOT.  Please understand, I would love it if you could review and tell me what you LIKE, not that I should continue.  Anyways, review and I will love you forever, thank you to anyone who does! Feel free to point out mistakes or things that don't make sense!  
  
Oh, and if anyone has questions about this, email me and I will try to help you out. Just put the title of this fic in the subject line and I will reply.**_

**Oh, and to anyone who read the *original* of this, I fixed the part where it said "Buffy" instead of "Ginny".  Thanks for pointing it out, to all of you who did!**


End file.
